Sigma Morgan
=Sigma= http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v610/Aistanocha/dolls/sigma-doll.png Name: Sigma Morgan Gender: Female Age: 16 for all practical purposes; chronologically 6 Birthdate: July 29, 2045 Birthplace: Washington, DC Hometown: Washington, DC Height: 5'11" Weight: 122 lbs Build: Improbably thin Eye Color: Pale green Hair Color: Light blonde Parents: Alpha Morgan Status: Dating Jonas Adams IM Screen Name: MissΣ Player: Cameo Theme Song: Float On by Modest Mouse Appearance Sigma's built like an anime character; she's got very long legs and a long, narrow torso as well, making her remarkably tall for a fifteen-year-old girl. She also wears a mismatched assortment of clothing: the only clothes she seems to have brought with her are what she was wearing on the first day, which consist of a dark red leather jacket, a studded floppy black hat, a light green tank top, a grey-plaid micro-mini, blue tights, thigh-high fishnet stockings over the tights, Union Jack ankle boots, skeleton gloves, and bony earrings. She has since bought more clothes, but usually keeps the same jacket and fishnets, and seems to have some objection to long pants and skirts that are not so short. Her clothes are usually brightly coloured and... eclectic, to put it mildly, and she appears to have a fondness for short and frilly skirts. She does own at least one pair of pants, since Rachel gave her a pair of jeans with spray-painted magenta stripes for Christmas in 2050. And she always wears the skeleton gloves. Even to bed, and in the shower if there are other shower-ees present (she takes them off if she's the only one around... which means Ken most likely knows about her skellyhands). Underneath the gloves, her hands are completely skeletal; the flesh of her arms ends at the wrist, with some scar tissue at the transition. The doll is more or less accurate (because Cammy went to obsessive lengths to make it that way), except her boots have the wrong pattern because the author ran out of patience after making everything else. Also they're not actually quite so high-heeled. Here is Sigma as she appears in Rock Band, which is where the outfit originated. She looks exactly the same as her older sisters, apart from age. Personality Very cheerful and bubbly, and can find the silver lining of just about anything. Takes being mailed places inside a stasis box in stride. Absolutely terrified of fire. She's uncharacteristically neurotic and paranoid about the word getting out that she isn't human. Extra neurotic about people seeing her bare hands, since having skeletal hands that hold together with no fleshy bits is a dead giveaway that she isn't your standard human being. (Although they could also be an exceptionally weird meta side effect. But she's not a very good liar, so she just hides them.) It's not clear where she got the idea, but she seemed to be convinced that people would think less of her for it if they knew. She's loosened up a bit about her hands after the diner incident, in that she's okay with there now being quite a few people who've seen her bare phalanges, but she still doesn't want anyone who doesn't already know to see them. Power Power Class: 1 Sigma has the ability to open things, primarily locks and/or doors, that are closed, locked, or gummed up. (I promise not to get stupid and metaphorical with that vague definition and make it a Do Everything Power.) This mostly just applies to corporeal things; passwords protecting data stored on a computer are Sigma-proof, but electronic locks on safes or rooms are not. As a general rule, if any physical barrier to entry that isn't someone (or some animal) guarding it is a part of a system, it's probably not Sigma-proof, or at least partially vulnerable to her power. This isn't really a proper power, but her hands are pretty much impervious to hot and cold and won't get itchy or irritated or otherwise uncomfortable. She also can't feel temperature with her hands, although she has a normal sense of touch in every other respect. Background Was mailed to the school in a stasis container inside the Really Quite A Large Box. Has indicated that she didn't have much time to live her own life before coming to the Cyrus Institute. Comes from a large family; she has quite a few older sisters. Her hands grew back when she was infected with the depowering sickness, which Sapphire witnessed, but since she kept wearing the gloves anyways (both out of habit and to avoid raising any eyebrows) this didn't become noticeable until she recovered from the cold and her hands fell off in the middle of a busy diner. This led directly to her talking to Jonas about her mysterious past, which mostly just confirmed stuff that the players already suspected. There's still some prominent unanswered questions, though, like where her pyrophobia came from and why she's the only Morgan with skellyhands. Random Facts * Sigma doesn't have any kind of regional accent, just a generic American one. Thus, she is probably not from, say, Texas, or Brooklyn, or Newfoundland. (Well, now we know she's from Washington DC. But still.) * Sigma has a small, completely black tattoo of an old-fashioned key between her shoulder blades. It looks like this. * Sigma's favourite flavor is lemon. * Sigma has a photographic memory, but not the "see something for an instant and remember it well enough to draw it perfectly later" kind. She's not that good. * For the record, when she's wearing gloves, Sigma's hands appear to have the shape of normal if rather skinny and bony hands. However, the bones emit no body heat and thus her gloved hands would be cold to the touch. Here is a picture of someone who resembles Sigma. http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v610/Aistanocha/tinewilliams139embargo.png However, this cannot be an actual picture of Sigma because she has fleshy hands and appears to be smoking. Cammy has also drawn pictures of Sigma! This is her favourite: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v610/Aistanocha/trademark_sigma_face-scan.png Category:CamChars